Amor? Só de mãe!
by Doc Yewll
Summary: Diario pessoal da Capitã Mariah Kelly Montymor Eta vizinhança difícil! depois eu que sou barraqueira, eles tinham que chegar as vias de fato se estapeando bem quando eu queria dormir?Briga de casal? Que # @%* os cara vem la do QD só pra me sacanear...tô podendo...me poupe, eu só quero dormir...Kelly desliga.


Amor só de mãe

Não era um apartamento luxuoso, mas era próximo das acomodações temporárias que foram designadas a sua "tripulação" ao trabalho, aqueles malditos interrogatórios pareciam não acabar, nunca, Janeway tirou o colete do uniforme e colocou no encosto de uma cadeira, estava exausta, quando o comunicador tocou, ela sentou-se a mesa e logo viu na tela a bela e sempre impecável figura de Sete:

– Boa Noite Sete, como você esta? Disse mostrando um sorriso cansado, mas amigável.

–Estou funcionando de forma aceitável - seus olhos, inquietos mostravam certo desconforto, fazia mais de 2 meses que elas não se viam, os interrogatórios estavam concentrados na equipe sênior, o resto da tripulação já estava de licença, Sete tinha passado um tempo com sua tia mas já estava de volta a mais de duas semanas. – Capitão, a senhora esta com tempo para me responder uma pergunta relacionada à humanidade?

Janeway fechou os olhos deu um sorriso e ficou até que feliz por ainda ter a confiança de Sete:

– Lógico Sete.

– Você já foi noiva, duas vezes, quantos relacionamentos você teve antes de se compromissar?

A essa hora da noite, morrendo de sono, louca por um café, ela tinha que acabar com essa conversa logo.

– Eu tive alguns relacionamentos antes – sentindo-se desconfortável ela concluiu - essa é uma pergunta muito pessoal... - Sete ignorou e continuou.

– Você era noiva por anos antes de se perder no QD não é verdade? Porque não se casou?

A dor de cabeça já estava mostrando suas garras, agora era oficial ela precisava de um café, estava tendo crise de abstinência.

– Eu não estava pronta para assumir a responsabilidade de um casamento, é um passo muito serio, é uma decisão que não deve ser tomada levianamente. – explicou já massageando as têmporas.

– Obrigada capitão. – a tela ficou preta.

O que foi isso? Sei lá, melhor tomar meu café. – pensou.

Ela acabou de tirar o uniforme, tomou seu banho colocou sua camisola salmão preferida e decidiu ler um pouco, ela estava cansada, quando a campainha da porta tocou ela estava dormindo no sofá com o livro no colo, ela esfregou os olhos, levantou-se sonolenta e verificou, na portaria estava um muito irritado comandante, que andava de um lado para outro, antes que ele chamasse a atenção de todos os vizinhos ela resolveu abrir a porta para ele.

– Você me odeia? Porque quer destruir minha vida? Inveja por que ela é jovem e bonita? ele despejou um monte de dor e frustração em cima dela, de repente ele estava gritando cada decisão errada, cada lapso cada falha cada fraqueza emocional que sua melhor amiga tinha e que só ele podia saber, ele ficou anos tentando convencê-la que não devia se sobrecarregar de culpa para chegar hoje e dizer que ela tinha razão o tempo todo e que ela era a culpada de todas as coisas erradas que estavam acontecendo na vida dele, e com todos a sua volta, ele esperava uma boa briga, mas a única coisa que ela fez foi ficar sentada recebendo todo ataque que ele estava lhe oferecendo calada, quando enfim ela falou algo.

Ela se levantou e ficando em pé diante dele falou calmamente.

– Saia.

– Não agora que eu comecei eu vou terminar...

– Apenas saia comandante, ela insistiu - segurando nos olhos molhados e brilhantes as lagrimas que ela não iria deixar cair.

– Saia. Ela perdeu a paciência pegou em seu braço e o empurrou em direção à porta ele tentou se desvencilhar e a derrubou por acidente na mesa de centro de vidro, quebrando-a e ferindo-a, ele acordou de sua ira e olhou preocupado, na coxa dela tinha um corte que manchou de sangue sua camisola preferida, na sua irritação nem percebeu que ela estava só de camisola, ele começou a ir em sua direção para ajudá-la a se levantar e verificar os ferimentos, quando alguém, o puxou pelo ombro e acertou diretamente no queixo jogando-o do outro lado da sala. – Uma mulher de mais ou menos 1,80cm com a musculatura firme e definida vestida apenas com um robe de seda cor de rosa e pantufas de coelhinho, o nocauteou, ele ficou no chão passando a mão no lugar do soco. Ele merecia isso!

–E ai valentão, você teve o azar dela ser minha vizinha, fique quietinho ai, eu vou verificar se ela esta bem, - ela se abaixou - A senhora esta bem? - Janeway acenou que sim.

– Me desculpe invadir, eu escutei o barulho da briga e fiquei preocupada, e vocês deixaram a porta aberta – olhando o uniforme do homem caído no chão um lance de compreensão correu por seu olhar, ela firmou os olhos agora que estava mais acordada e reconheceu os dois pelas imagens dos vídeos de noticias, mas não se manifestou apenas fez uma observação neutra :

–A vida militar pode deixar as pessoas doidas! Ela a ajudou a sentar no sofá.

– Obrigada eu sou Kathryn você é?

– Kelly, você vai prestar queixa? Sou testemunha, mas decida logo, pois breve estarei saindo em missão.

– Não, não será necessário, ele só se defendeu, e já esta de saída.

– Eu nem quero saber de que porra de inferno vocês voltaram, vocês precisam de um conselheiro, antes de matarem uns aos outros – Kelly se virou e saiu.

–Kathryn eu lamento... Ele se levantou arrumou o uniforme, olhando para ela sentada no sofá, fugindo do seu olhar, a tristeza estava se tornando apenas apatia.

– Tudo bem comandante, é só ir embora agora, por favor, Apenas vá embora.

Não havia mais nada a falar ou fazer ele foi embora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly se rolou de um lado para outro na cama, sem conseguir dormir mas quando veio o sono, veio também o sonho,

...alarme e todas as espaçonaves perto o suficiente do sistema solar tiveram que ir a defesa da terra, pois um sinal de uma transdobra borg tinha sido pego pelos sensores de longo alcance, perto de alpha centauros

Era uma piada

Sua nave, com um bando de pirralhos chorões inexperientes, e armas aquém do necessário.

Manter os Borgs longe de casa,

Tripulação, adolescentes recém-saídos da academia.

Sentir medo e mostrar coragem é a principal parte do serviço,

Contagem regressiva para virar alarme vermelho

Assumir o risco com dignidade,

Ataque "kamikaze" ao invés de serem assimilados.

Quando a esfera Borg apareceu dava para escutar o batimento cardíaco de todos aumentando, e se não fosse pela gola daria para verificar o ritmo das pulsações pelas jugulares, ela se levantou e chegou mais perto da tela de visualização.

Quando o inusitado aconteceu, e a famosa nave perdida Voyager surgiu do ventre da esfera Borg que explodiu a em mil pedaços.

Ela acordou, suando frio, aqueles dois a tinham impressionado, se eles eram sempre assim é um milagre que estivessem conseguido voltar, ou será que todo sentimento reprimido e represado naquele homem desabou na pessoa que ele mais confiava para receber tudo, sem trai-lo depois?

Ela sentou na cama, e descobriu o que a tinha acordado, coisas sendo lançados na parede, gritos e soluços...

É, **_"A heroína do Quadrante Delta"_** estava tendo uma noite difícil, e a desconhecida da Kelly só queria dormir, porra!

Lá vai ela de novo, o apartamento em que Janeway estava era dela por anos, a porta não estava aberta, a tranca tinha um macete que ela sabia como usar, se o negócio ficasse estranho, ela entraria lá de novo, Kelly mentalmente começou a situar quem estava no prédio, era de três andares, no primeiro andar dois oficiais da frota que estavam em missão, o terceiro pertencia a um instrutor que estava viajando fazendo doutorado, no segundo um era o dela, o outro era do Reg que estava na estação Júpiter no momento e o terceiro da Janeway, o térreo era estacionamento e recepção, espere, tinha um profissional de imprensa que estava dividindo o apartamento com o instrutor, céus será que ele estava em casa? O barulho na vizinha não parou, ela sabia como os oficiais principalmente os da "realeza" são orgulhosos, ela não devia voltar lá! Devia? Droga. Ela só queria dormir.

– Vá embora, - grita a capitã para a campainha, mas a porta abre mesmo assim – vai embora você não tem nada a ver com isso...

– Você pensa que esta aonde? Eu estava quieta no meu canto tentando dormir vou ter que repassar um monte de papelada chata com... - Kelly olhou a mulher com simpatia - Você está mal né?

– Vá embora, disse fazendo sinal de sair com as mãos.

– Vamos resolver essa porra, tem um jornalista que mora no primeiro andar... Você precisa de algo? Olha não estou a fim de me envolver em outro escândalo, do jeito que sou costa larga você briga com seu macho, e eu que levo a culpa...

– Ele não é nada meu – disse resolutamente.

– Pelo que sei da vida, e tenho visto muita coisa minha querida, ou foi, ou é ou será seu homem, mas pouco importa...

– Ah! Cala a boca...

Kelly cruzou os braços na frente do corpo começou a batucar o chão com a ponta do pé esquerdo.

– Ai, é tudo que eu quero, calar a boca e dormir, mas acho que você não vai deixar!

Janeway lança o seu famoso olhar de morte.

Kelly rebate com o seu famoso olhar de indiferença., ela coloca a mão enluvada nos ombros de Janeway mostrando apoio e diz tristemente, algo que ela aprendeu com sua própria vida.

– Vai por mim homem nenhum merece nossas lagrimas, amor? só de mãe.

Fim.


End file.
